I'm Sorry, It's My Fault
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: is it only me who feel this for you?why can't you feel it too? pairing: Jung Jinwoon 2AM x Lee Taemin SHINee . enjoy :


Disclaimer: Jinwoon owned by JYP Entertainment and so Taemin. I owned the plot only.

Warning: Not based on true story,full khayalan orang nganggur (stress detected)

* * *

**I'm Sorry, It's My Fault  
**originally made by margaretaruth-kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

"If I can turn back the time,will you be mine?"

Romance,ANGST

Pairing: Jinwonn (2AM) x Taemin (SHINee)

* * *

Jinwoon menyulut rokok untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa batang rokok yg ia hisap. Pandangannya masih kosong. Ia masih mengunci dirinya sendiri. Di sebelahnya berserakan pil tidur berdosis tinggi.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Taemin imnida."_

"Hmm.."Jinwoon hanya mengernyit mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taemin. Saat itu ia hanya melihat Taemin sebagai bocah ingusan yang sopan. Mereka bertemu di sebuah stasiun TV. Ia dan Taemin menjadi wakil group masing-masing.

"_Hyung!Jinwoon-hyung!"_

"_Mwo?Apa kau tidak melihatku sedang sibuk?" kata Jinwoon,kesal karena Taemin mengganggu kesenangannya._

"_Hyung,kita harus syuting apa sih kau?Pasti video call dengan Nicole-nuuna."_

"_Ah,anak kecil cerewet," sahut Jinwoon,ketus._

"_Jinwoon-a,itu siapa?"_

"_Ha?Bukan siapa-si.."_

"_Aku Taemin,Nicole-nuuna!Hehehe.."_

"_Aa,Taemin-a!Annyeong!"_

"_Annyeong,nuuna..Hehehe.." Taemin tersenyum jahil pada Jinwoon. Jinwoon hanya melirik padanya dengan tatapan mengancam._

'_Awas kau nanti!' ucap Jinwoon dalam hati._

"_Aa,Nuuna,Jinwoon-hyung harus syuting sekarang. Bolehkah aku meminjamnya dulu?" tanya Taemin pada Nicole._

'_Sial,bocah ini!'_

"_Aa,tentu -a,sana kau syuting dulu."_

"_Hmm,,Nicole-a."_

"_Ne,annyong!"_

_Klik_

"_HEI BOCAH GILA!SINI KAU!" teriak Jinwoon pada Taemin._

"_Hahahaha,Hyung,kau menyeramkan!Bweee!" ujar Taemin sambil berlari. Jinwoon kemudian mengejarnya ke studio._

Jinwoon menghisap rokoknya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke obat tidur disampingnya. "Hah,bocah sialan!" umpatnya. Ia meremas rokok yang masih menyala itu. Ia merasakan tangannya seperti terbakar,tetapi ia menahan rasa sakit itu. Baginya,rasa sakit karena rokok itu belum ada apa-apanya dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Bocah bodoh!" umpatnya sekali lagi. Kemudian ia menoleh ke foto yang dipajang di meja pajangan disamping kasurnya. Ia meringis.

'Seharusnya bukan kau..' ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat inbox.

_Sender: Nicole  
Sent:7 December 2009 (5.38 PM)_

_Jinwoon-a,bogoshiposeo. Kau belum mengabariku sejak kemarin. Kau sedang apa?_

Jinwoon tersenyum simpul membaca pesan singkat itu. Dulu ia memang terkenal seorang player. Ia dapat berpacaran dengan 2-3 orang dalam waktu yang sama. Ia tidak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan. Walaupun semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Jinwoon adalah seorang player, para _nuuna_ yang menyukainya tidak pernah menyerah dan nekat menembaknya. Jinwoon tidak pernah menolak mereka. Ia malas berurusan dengan _nuuna _yang menangis meraung-raung saat ditolak olehnya. Ia membuka pesan lain di inboxnya.

_Sender: Nicole  
Sent: 7 December 2009 (5.58 PM)_

_Jinwoon-a,waegeuraeyo?Kenapa sms ku tidak kau balas?Apa yang terjadi?_

"Cih,mereka ini menyusahkan saja. Masa harus laporan setiap hari. Menyebalkan.." Jinwoon menyulut rokok lainnya. Entah sudah seberapa pengap kamar tertutup itu karena Jinwoon terus menerus menyalakan rokok.

"_Hyung!Hyungie-hyungie-hyungie..Jinwoon-hyungieeee..." kata Taemin dengan nada mengejek._

"_Mwo?Cih,kau ini seenaknya itu hyungie?Memangnya ada?Dasar bocah.."_

"_Hehehe,tidak tahu,tapi itu panggilan khusus dariku untuk Hyung ,jadi Hyung akan selalu mengingatku..Hehehehe..." kata Taemin sambil tertawa memperlihatkan giginya. Jinwoon memandanginya agak lama. 'Benar-benar bocah..' ujarnya dalam hati._

"_Hyungie..?"_

"_Aisshhh...Apa sih?"_

"_Hyung bersedia kan aku panggil Hyungie..?Hehehe.."_

"_Tidak -apaan kau cengengesan begitu.."_

"_Hyungieeee...ayolah...yayayayayayaya?"_

"_Tidak mau.."_

"_Hyungie..Jinwoon hyung..Hyungieee...Hyungieee..."_

"_Ahhh, sesukamu lah!"_

"_Asikkk..Hyungiee.."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Hyungie..?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Hyungie.."_

"_Apaaa?"_

"_Hehehehe, hanya mengetesmu saja..Hyungie.."_

"_Berisik..Huh.." Jinwoon melengos pergi._

"_Hyungie!Tunggu!" Taemin berlari menyusul Jinwoon yang langkahnya besar itu. Saat sudah bisa menggapainya,Taemin bergelayutan di lengan Jinwoon._

"_Hyungie!Kau benar-benar orang yang baik..Hehehe.."_

'Benarkah aku orang baik?Lalu apa yang aku telah lakukan padamu?Apakah aku masih orang baik untukmu?' Jinwoon menghisap rokoknya kembali. Ia kemudian meraih botol soju diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

'Kosong..'batinnya. Ia mengocok botol soju yang kosong itu, berharap dengan mengocok botol itu akan terisi kembali.

'Aku pasti sudah gila..Tidak mungkin kan terisi lagi..' batinnya lagi. Ia memandangi botol soju itu kembali. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia melempar botol itu ke dinding hingga pecah. Kemudian ia meraih ponselnya kembali.

_Sender: Lee Taemin  
Sent: 27 January 2010 (7.24 AM)_

_Hyungieeee,ayo main!Aku tunggu di Dreamland jam 10 ya!Jangan telat!Hehehe_

"Hmm.." Jinwoon . "Seharusnya aku tidak usah datang saja..Seharusnya aku tidak sesenang itu..Padahal kalau aku tidak datang aku tidak harus merasakan sakit ini..Dasar bocah bodoh!" Jinwoon menggigit bibirnya,menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

"_Hyungiee!" Taemin berteriak saat Jinwoon sampai. Jinwoon melihat Taemin yang begitu bersemangat melambai padanya. Jinwoon baru akan membalas lambaian Taemin saat ia melihat tangan Taemin yang satunya menggenggam tangan lain. Seorang cewek._

'_Siapa?' batinnya. Pikirannya mendadak kacau. Jinwoon sudah hampir pulang lagi saat Taemin menghampirinya._

"_Hyungieee..Kenapa selalu terlambat sih?Aku dan Jiyeon sudah menunggu dari tadi. Oh iya,kenalkan ini Jiyeon,pacarku.."_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Park Jiyeon imnida.." kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk._

'_Hm, manis. Taemin memang pintar..Tapi,pacar?'_

"_Hyungie?Kok bengong?Cantik ya?Hahaha,aku memang pintar kan!" kata Taemin,bangga. Jiyeon menjitak pelan kepala Taemin._

"_Aduuuh,sakit..." Taemin meringis._

"_Bodoh sih kau!" kata Jiyeon,tetapi wajahnya memerah._

"_Yey,aku kan pacarmu. Apa salahnya kalau aku bilang kau cantik.." kata Taemin sambil meremas tangan Jiyeon. Wajah Jiyeon kembali memerah._

"_Tapi kan malu.." ujarnya pelan._

"_Hahaha,kau tuh yang bodoh!" kata Taemin sambil menyentil Jiyeon._

"_Aduh,sakit tahu!"_

"_Hahahaha..Eh,Hyungie maaf,ayo kita main!" kata Taemin sambil menarik Jinwoon._

"_Emm,aku tiba-tiba merasa main saja dengan dia. Aku pulang dulu. Maaf ya Jiyeon-a.." kata Jinwoon sambil meninggalkan Taemin dan Jiyeon._

"_Ehh?Hyungie sakit?Mau kami antar sampai rumah?"_

"_Tidak,tidak usah..Terimakasih..Annyeong.."kata Jinwoon cepat sambil memalingkan mukanya. Menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. _

'_Jangan menangis..jangan menangis Jinwoon-a..Mana ada cowok menangis..' ujarnya pada diri sendiri._

"_Hyungie,jongshimchareo!Mian kami gabisa anter sampai rumah.." seru Taemin dari kejauhan. Jinwoon hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil terus berjalan. Ia masuk ke taksi pertama yang ditemuinya. Didalam taksi ia menangis._

"Hahahah,benar sekali,ia kan tidak sepertiku. Ia tidak merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan,dasar Jinwoon bodoh..Jeongmal pabo saram..Hhh..Bodoh,benar-benar bodoh.." Jinwoon terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia kemudian menoleh ke pistol yang terbungkus disampingnya.

"Hah,apa yang telah aku lakukan...Bodoh..." Jinwoon kembali meraih ponselnya.

_Sender: Lee Taemin  
Sent: 7 February 2010 (8.45 AM)_

_Hyungie!Kenapa tidak pernah balas smsku lagi?Telfon pun tak kau angkat..Hyungie,gwaencannayeo? Hyungie kenapa?Kenapa tak cerita padaku?_

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini,bodoh!"

"_Hyungie!Ahh,kau datang juga..Hyungie,kenapa kau tidak dapat dihubungi?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu. Mana pacar tersayangmu?"_

"_Heh?Jiyeon-a?Dia tentu saja dirumahnya..Eh,Hyungie,kau tidak sedang mengincarnya kan?" selidik Taemin,masih dengan senyum jailnya._

"_Berisik,wanita seperti itu bukan tipeku.."_

"_Eh?Wanita seperti itu?Hyungie,kenapa kau berkata sekejam itu?"_

"_Hah!Berisik kau bocah bodoh!Kau marah karena aku berkata seperti itu?" bentak Jinwoon._

"_Iya!Hyungie kenapa?Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah?Apa ada masalah?" tanya Taemin. Ia masih tersenyum pada Jinwoon walaupun rahangnya mengeras,menandakan ia marah pada Jinwoon._

"_Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri,kenapa aku seperti ini!" teriak Jinwoon pada Taemin._

"_Eh?Aku?Memangnya aku kenapa?Aku.." Taemin mengentikan ucapannya saat melihat barang yang dikeluarkan Jinwoon dari tasnya._"_Hyungie!Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pistol itu!Hyungie,jangan main-main!"_

"_Aku tidak main-main!Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu,tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu juga!" kata Jinwoon sambil menangis. Ia kemudian menarik pelatuk pistolnya._

"Apakah aku masih orang baik,Lee Taemin?" tanya Jinwoon entah pada siapa. Ia memandangi kembali pistol yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi nyawa Taemin. Kemudian ia meraih obat tidur berdosis tinggi yang ada di sampingnya dan menelannya.

"Kalau kita tidak dapat bersatu di dunia nyata,biarlah kita bersatu di neraka..." ujar Jinwoon, pelan dan lemah di saat-saat terakhirnya.

* * *

Epilog

_Untuk Lee Taemin,_

_Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah membaca ini,aku tidak tahu kau masih hidup atau tidak sekarang. Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkanku atau menyelesaikan membaca surat ini jika kau masih dapat membaca surat ini._

_Mungkin aku ini orang yang paling egois yang diciptakan di dunia. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku telah bersalah pada banyak orang,terutama padamu, Lee Taemin._

_Maafkan aku karena aku ini sangat egois, aku memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Memaksakan perasaan yang hanya aku rasakan sepihak,padahal kau sudah memiliki Jiyeon. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak memikirkan kepentinganmu dan hanya memikirkan kepentingannku. Maafkan aku karena aku menjadi seorang pengecut yang meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu karena aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan sulit dimaafkan._

_Aku memang tidak normal. Aku tidak pernah puas dengan satu wanita saja. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu,aku merasakan debaran yang berbeda saat bersamamu. Maafkan aku kalau ini semua membingungkanmu. Tapi hanya satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu:_

_Aku mencintamu,maafkan aku._

_Jung Jinwoon_

* * *

"_**...I thought we can be like this forever**_

_**I enjoy the time when you there, beside me**_

_**Everytime I was to fall, you hold me to stay still**_

_**Never thought we'll say goodbye this fast**_

_**Now it has to be you, I don't want anyone else except you**_

_**But you keep walking away**_

_**You're the one I give my heart to.."**_

_**[Untitled-Kang Yeong Suk]**_

* * *

Behind The Scene

Annyeong! Hahahaha,makin ngaco aja ya fanfic saya..terinspirasi abis nonton maknae rebellion: haiyah,si Jinwoon ko player gitu ya?Ahh,mo dipair homo ahh..-otak macet

Agak sedikit bingung,kenapa ya kalo pair homo tapi perasaan ga bersambut selalu ada Taemin nya?hahaha,kesian banget deh si Taemin

Well,just enjoy it. thanks thanks thanks soo much :)))))

-margaretaruth-


End file.
